Digimon story: The Celestial Awakening
by Neo-Arsene
Summary: it a short story about a life change thru unexpected transformation Warning! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOUR NOT 18 this short story will be my first spin off before i launch the yu-gi-oh series


Why...are you doing this? I thought we were-"

"Shut it, that ancient history. Now cuff it up loser, or I'm going to give you more than a black eye!" Darwin McGrath shouted, squeezing his hand around Ryan Slate neck to the point of choking him. The two are hiding behind an old, antique store that only take in rare valuables that may cost over thousands of dollars for anyone to by. One of those valuable item is now resided with Ryan bag, as it was a gift from his grandfather of the store and was on his way home, till he had an unexpected run in with Darwin. Now the young man is close to facing his maker, yet Robbie desire to live outweigh the desire to protect his grandfather gift.

"Ugh...Here, just don't..." Ryan could only choked some of the words out, as he passes out his bag to Darwin, to which he simply let him go. The bully looks down at the weaken man with a grinned that would make him look like a villain in the comic book's.

"Thank you for your cooperation, old friend. When I done selling the junk away to someone rich, I will soon be going on easy street," He chuckled as he gazes upon the bag. He slowly walked down the alleyway, though he continues to speak on for Ryan to hear." Oh, and I will be planning on seeing you again by next week, so don't try to hide or call the cop on me." Ryan could only stare on from his spot, his eyes were filled with despair after what he went through, gazing down to a puddle that shown the reflection of his bruised face.

"Oh...How am I suppose to tell grandpa about this?" Slowly rising back up to his feet, Ryan could only limped with what little strengthen he has and make his way back to the antique store. Though the question was how was he going to explain this to his grandfather, or rather yet should he even tell him about Darwin or not...

Darwin spend the next hour walking all the way from the antique store to the more peaceful, tranquil part of the neighbor of Queens. His home is mostly empty, as his dad is working most of his life as a soldier and his mother pass away seven years ago. Since he was young from grade school, most of the bigger, meaner kids would pick on him for being the son of a cop. It would have driven him to the point of dropping out of school, were it not for his friend who help him go through those tough time, Ryan.

The two were like the dynamic duo who would the other out from a jammed, and that went all the way to middle school. However, all things had to end when the two went to different schools, where it became harder for them to even visit the other home's. While Ryan focus on the goal to becoming a writer, Darwin was having issue in deciding his future and later falling behind in his classes from lack of assignments turn in. The pressure grew too heavy for Darwin, and it didn't become better whenever his father found out about his grades and end up into a big fight. His mother was the only one who would try to bring an end to the fight peacefully, but since her death years ago from heart disease, Darwin become more darker and crueler than before.

His father had decided to give up on any fate at his son and simply decided to focus his whole life on his job. Darwin soon came with the idea that if he can't pass life like any normal person, he would go as far as breaking the law his father respect more than himself, and get his way out from his personal hell forever. To do so, he spends years later from the thugs and bullies around the streets at learning how to take stuff from the weak and not get caught by the cop, including his father. To Install fear into their victims through brutality and always be one step ahead of them.

He craved that knowledge deep into his heart from that day forth, taking all kind of valuable from the weak, while polishing his skill throughout high school till he dropped out. He continues using his skill around the city and slowly hiding away his stash of illegal valuable's in his home, where even his dad had never found it. It was only miraculous that he ends up meting Ryan just a week ago, but instead of just having a friendly chat between them, Darwin went up to him and began beating the living hell out on his old friend for anything he had on him. Ryan tried to call the cop, but Darwin soon told him that he had dad on his side and could put charges on his family if he doesn't obey, despite the fact it was a lie.

After just today, he had bagged himself a rare and expensive artifact that was once owned by an eccentric collector of the 18th century, who made an expedition in Alaska. No one knew what happen within the frozen land, yet only the collector and a few workers return alive and brought within them a case that was filled with strange mask's. These masks were once believed to be made to mimic the ancient creatures and gods from another world, blessing each one of them with a part of their souls and granting powers beyond imagine to the wearer's. When the collector passed away, all his masks were either taken or lost, scatter across the world and remained hidden for two hundred years. Today, Darwin had found one of the mask that was once owned to Ryan grandfather, and now it was his. Opening the bag, he pulled out a small, metal helmet that appear to be designed to only conceal the upper head, even hiding nose. The front of the helmet has an emblem of a cross that cover all the edges of the mask, with a set of feathers at both sides of the head. Lastly the mask is connected to a neck slip that would rest around the neck and upper shoulders. The only issues with the mask was that there is no hole for eye to see through.

"What the hell? What kind of idiot make a mask like this!?" Darwin nearly shout in rage, yet tried to remain calm and think of the bright side. "Well, this may as well be useful to be place in some schmuck showcase or something. And I will be a rich man before anyone knows it."

He made his way to his bedroom and lay his body on his bed, having all kinds of plans formulating in his head. Resting his head on soft cushions, Darwin could imagine himself leaving behind his old life and making his way up of the food chain in society. He no longer having to deal with his strict father, the annoying people of Queens, and more importantly never seeing that excuse of a weak friend Ryan. Just from seeing him made his blood boiled and simply want to simply beat him into oblivion, yet he found it satisficing to just torture his former friend and make him forever hide away in fear like a coward. He really doesn't why he felt like that, but perhaps he came to hating him to having a perfect life with his lovely parents and some good grades at college, while fate simply pissed on Darwin's life.

Opening his eyes, he looks upon the mask that was still within his hand, the reflection of the light bounce on its surface. Gazing at the metal mask, Darwin felt the urge to wear it; it wasn't like the buyer is going to be here tonight and he could give it a try, just for the laugh of it. But does he really need to? A part of himself feared wearing the mask, but his ego wouldn't let himself wuss out from a superstition fear. Rising out from bed, he moves toward a full-body mirror that shown an image of a buzz-cut style, muscular man wearing only a leather jacket and a military pants he took from his dad closet.

"If anything, this would make me like a knight from those stupid stories or something. I bet it would be more hilarious if Ryan was wearing this, while I beat the living crap out of him." He spoke, musing around the idea for his next visit with Ryan.

Darwin slowly place the helmet upon his face, while positioning the neck slip around his shoulders, seeing nothing but darkness. "God, how does anyone is supposed to see with this-" As he was going to insult his mask, a flash hit his eyes to that of a solar flare. "Augh! What the fuck!" He cried out, as the flash of light quickly vanish, yet something was different.

He was gazing at the mirror, see the helmet place on his head, yet there are still no sockets to be seen on the helmet. "W-What the hell...I can actually see through this thing?" At this second, he could hear his heart beating faster and the sensation of fear crawling up his spine. "Okay, I am not liking where this is going!"

Like any ration person do when witnessing something unusual, his first instinct was to remove the mask immediately. However, he was soon shocked to realize that the mask was stuck and was refusing to be removed. He tugged at it with all his might, yet it only hurt him more in doing so. "Gyagh! Why. Won't. This. Get. Off!"

Soon Darwin could feel the helmet heating up out of nowhere, spreading the heat beneath the mask to his face. The heat strangely felt so warmed and peaceful, covering every inch of his skin in is soothing heat. He slowly stops trying to tug hard on the mask, eventually giving up and simply gazing at the mirror, trying to relax as the pulsations grew more and more intense.

Breathing heavy due to the strange heat, Darwin thought to himself, "Huynh, you know...I don't think this can't get any-Uh!" The heat that cover his whole body suddenly got intensive within him, seething right into his muscle and bone. The sensation became unbearable to him and cried out in pain, his organ's feeling like being boiled alive.

"Agh! Oh God! Auaaahhh dahhh!" Placing one hand to the wall beside the mirror to stand himself, he still looks at himself through his reflection, shaking non-stop as if his body was being hit with an earthquake. "Gyagh! My body...W-What the fuck! AAGHH!"

Gritting his teeth, he could only withstand the pain and watch his body bucking up and down, as all his bones staring to move around his skin with 'snapped' and 'popped' noise. "Hyah! Ohhh fuck! This can't be-! Graaggh!" Darwin cried out in horror and agony.

He could feel every part of his bones be pulled and break repeatedly in each of his limbs. He witnesses his both of his arms cracking and reforming to shout out towards an extra few inch's. He could feel his elbows pop into various positions as everything around them to be increase in length. "Agh God! My arms! Their being-! AAAH!" The pain was becoming harder to ignore for Darwin for each second's pass. The toned biceps that he works to bully the weak for year were being sucked away, pulling and dwindling along with his changing limbs. To someone who came love to be better and muscular that everyone, it was now becoming a nightmare for him. "Nooo! Fucking no way! This can't be ha-h-happening! Auaaahhh!" Darwin was having harder time seeing straight from the pain, while any remaining muscles or mass in his arms soon disappear. His hands vibrated violently, being compressed and soften to a feminine appearance, while losing all the scars and bruised he had from hitting people often. Each of his fingers slowly crawling in length towards a more sexual boney visage, his nails length longer and painted white. Once a hill of biceps and muscles, now looked like a set of enticing lean appendages, his tanned skin has been replaced with the color of white snow.

"Jesus! Make it stop, hah, ha, someone make it-Wuaaahh!" Despite knowing that he was alone in the house, he was desperate to ask any help now. The muscles in his legs were following the same changes as his arms, as thick muscles were being pulled away and slowly fading away. "Ohhh! Gwuahhh!" Darwin could already feel his legs start to tremble from lack of strength. His bare feet cracked and snapped as his small ankles poked out slightly and his arches rose with a little more prominence. His toes were shrinking as well, screaming for each toe popped and snapped into a smaller form, while all the nails were painted white. Darwin just looked down and was shocked to see his legs were now considerably thinner compared to their previous selves. "Argh! Why is this happening to me!? Why did I put on that fucking mask!?"

Darwin had no time to make any more complains about his action, as he could already feel the heat focusing only on his back, bracing for whatever is about to happen. "Augh, aaahhh! FUCK!" Darwin roar from the top of his lung, imagining Bane snapped his back with only his knee. His chest pushed out considerably, Drake's spine gaining massive curvature. "Eeeaagggh uhhhhh! Haaahh!" Darwin move farther from the mirror, since his spine gained more length and made him look taller. From the pass few minutes, his whole body was become too much for his clothing to hang on, his leather jacket and pants looking too small for his larger, yet thinned body. With his face conceal by the helmet, people could mistake him for a tall, feminine woman, though lacking much sex appeal and having a flat chest.

"H-Help", croaked Darwin, his breathing becoming shallow and cried out in desperation. "Uhh...Someone, anyone...help me...'. His words echoed down the empty halls of outside his room, yet had forgotten that he was all alone.

With the pain becoming too much for his mind to handle, Darwin to closed his eyes in exhaustion and collapsed to the cold, wooden floor. As the world around him turn into darkness, a ray of light shined down and felt like his spiritual being was being drifted out from his body, floating all the way into the clouds. Flying closer to one of the cloud's, he notices that an image of his life was being shown within it; one was about him breaking into an old lady house to steal her pearl's. Another cloud shown a picture of him kicking a sick puppy out from it home. Next was an image of beating one of his class mate's and sending him to an emergency room. All the images that kept flashing before him were showing all his evil deeds in his life. "What in the hell is all this!? It like this place is filled with all my memories in life." He could only go on watching witness all kinds of evil deeds throughout his whole life, most notably was how he treated his old friend Ryan so horribly. When Darwin saw Ryan, he wanted to talk to him like old times, yet instead he chose to bully and beat the living hell out of him. Yet even see such things he has done, a person would be disgusted by their actions; yet this only made him more annoyed in seeing these memories. "This is just getting stupid now, I don't need a reminder of what I did just today. Is there an exist out of here or something?"

But before he could even figure out the answer to his question, a shadowy figure emerged out from the clouds and revealed to be a gigantic version of the metal mask standing before him, radiantly with holy light. "Do you not see the error of your way," question the heavenly voice of a woman, emitting from the giant helmet. "Your life has been filled with heinous crimes of corruption, greed and cruelty. You have brought ruination and despair upon your victims and not even care how you left them traumatize for life, including your old friend."

"So you're the one causing this whole mess on me? I think I get what your whole plan is; I was a bad person do terribly things since middle school, and so you go showing my whole life just so it this would open my eyes and convinced me to change my way in a heartbeat. But guess what, I ain't buying that shit! So either you get out of my mind, or I'm going to make you leave."

Just then a bolt of lightning strike down close toe Darwin, causing any bravo he had before to faded away. "Arrogant mortal! By my duty for Heaven and for trying to threaten an celestial being, you should be brought in to judgement and be punish for your evil deeds with death...But then you wouldn't had learn your lesson and all that which you had caused harmed will stay permeant. So instead, I shall remove all trace of the corruption inside of you, while awaken your pure self and transformed you into my image. "

Darwin was unable to even come to understand all the crazy things that is happening to him, yet hearing that last sentence really push him over the edge. "What, it wasn't bad enough you made my body look like a woman, now you want to turn me into some 'mister nice angel' or something!? There is no way in hell that I would-" But just before he could finish a sentence, a huge wave of light shined through the clouds and cover the man whole being into it. The shadows that was underneath him was burned away, representing the evil that lay within him, while Darwin simply gave himself to the warmth of the light and vaporize within it.

Back in the real world, the mask on Darwin face began to unleash a bright, white glow that caused Drake to cry out loud, but not of pain. "Hyuh, gaahh... ho-ho-holy shiiit!" His whole body was now being filled with new, surging energy that was being transfer from the helmet, suppressing away the sensation of pain and turning them to pure, blissful pleasures. Just minutes ago, he was unable to even lifted himself back up on his feet with what little his muscle he retains; but now a new kind of power was giving him the strength to raise back up, without even relaying on muscles to do so.

"Hngh, hah! S-So much power! Gah! Hoh, oh my body! It's feel so good!" It became harder for Darwin to even to think properly, his mind being filled with lustful desire, while his dick pitching a tent in his pant, before his button was undone and expose itself to the world. Just the sight of his large appendage already made his body to exploded new hormones and release a scream of ecstasy with hot breath showing.

Unknown to Darwin, all his body hairs were burned away and left behind beautifully clear and snow-white skin. Meanwhile, new strand of hairs burst forth from the former buzz-haircut, as soft, golden locks overwhelmed his natural brown strands and flowed down and over his body, stretching all the way from his neck to his back. Underneath the helmet, his eyebrows trimmed and change color to match his golden lock, yet will never be seen by anyone else.

Darwin could feel his face being reshaping beneath his mask now, growing to match his body and chiseling towards a more feminine, super model appearance. The only noticeable changes that can be seen was the lower part of his face, as his chin became sharpened out, while his jaw starting to loss little mass to give a perfect, rounded look. The last changes had to his lips becoming puffed and puckered considerably, adjusting themselves, before reforming into a very full shape, complete with a glossy shade of rosy red. "Uuhhh, ooh, fuck! I-It feel amazing! Mmmm." Darwin couldn't even tell that his cries now sounded like feminine moans, for his neck thinned and his Adam apple was suck away seconds ago. His voice now sounded just like the mysterious woman that could soothe a savage beast to sleep peacefully.

Already more energy was flowing within his body, causing his waist to caved inward, his muscular abs trimmed into a tone, flawless stomach. "Oh, fuck yes! Ahn heh hah! Mmmhah, uuuhhhh!" His hips had some width to them now, bones being seen beneath the surface of the skin on his sides below his now trimmed flat waist. He had lost quite a bit of mass, his stomach going flatter and flatter as he felt his abs fading into his body. All the remaining fat's move toward the hip, each second the hip bone expended outward till it gave Darwin an hourglass figure. At last the straining pant could no longer contain his new figure and in an instant shredded to piece, exposing his lower body to be expose to the world. Simply tracing his hand from his slime waist to his hip let a purred of pleasure out from his lips.

As her power intensified with him, Darwin failed to notice that his once dark, tough personality was already been replace by a more kind, innocence persona, with only few portion of his 'darkness' hiding within his soul. In a way, he knows who he is and has his memories, yet he was now becoming another person at the same time, while having different kind of information filling his changing mind, including with a new purpose. "Ahh! I'm close...close to being free. Just need to... Gahhh!"

Just then his legs were hit with a surge of pleasure, for his legs bloated out with cushy fat, unable to resist stroking her soft thighs between her erected dick." Uhn, mmmmmm yes! Ohhh, hyah! Ohhhh uhnnnn…yessss!" The bones in his legs cracked and popped to gaining an extra few inches, becoming up to 8 feet tall. She then shivered and grit her on her teeth, as she felt a tugging in her rear. She looked over her shoulder just to see newfound fats and muscles started to pulse and shift into her butt cheeks, pushed outwards into becoming big and soft by the like of water balloons. Aroused by her new assets, Darwin gripped 'her' ass and thrust out her hips, now becoming so intoxicated by her new figures. "Yesss! Give me more! Free me from the flaws and corruption of men! Ohhh...Uooohh!"

All the surging heat that was spread throughout the body now surging toward her soft chest, causing Darwin to leant forward and gasped in pleasure. She quickly remove the last shred of her clothing, exposing her bare chest just to see the changes happening right before her eyes. She looked down gingerly as her areolas grew strangely lighter and expanded, her sexual moans only heightened from the sensation. Darwin quickly began to tug and fondle her sensitive nipples, enjoying the surmounting feelings of ecstasy, while a low gurgling sound emitted from her upper body as milk and fat pooled together. ""Ohhhh gaaawd, yess! Grow, grow more. Make me stronger and beautiful! AAHHHH!" With a sudden surge, her breasts pushed out, rising and out of her soft chest like two mounds of jiggly flesh. Trying to retain her carnal screams, Darwin gripped her breasts tightly as they pulsed and rose to an even bigger size. As she massaged the white mounds between her fingers, it wasn't before liquid of milks burst from her nipples and drip down the floor below. "Daooh! Auhh ahnnnnn! Ohhhh uhn yes! So much milk, awwh!" Sighing blissfully, Darwin released her bosoms, allowing her large C cup breasts to hang free.

"Ah. I can feel it, I'm getting close to being my true self", said the changed Darwin, whose voice held such refined and angelic tone. "All that left now is to expel the remaining impurities from within me and then transcend beyond mortal." Looking down pass her huge breasts and amazing hourglass curves, she can see the remnant of her former, mortal self-laying between her thighs. Her male rode bulged with instinctive excitement, preparing to unleash all its contents. Seeing what little was of her old self, she held no regret or shamed at the image of who she once was; she only pitted the old 'Darwin' for simply getting lost and walk down the wrong path. But now, it was time to cut her ties with the mortal world and become what she was meant to be, by committing one last sinful act of pleasure. She reached her hand down and grasped the shaft in her hand firmly. In response, her penis stiffened and expanded in her hand, causing the former human to shudder with immense pleasure. "Ahh! Begone, evil that lay dormant within me! BEGONE FOREVER!"

Instinctively, she began to caress her human length, quivering as waves of pleasure erupted from her groin. Stroking it harder and harder, she eventually squeezed her manhood hard that caused her to squeal in the final moment of her release. "OOOOOHGAAAAAWW!" She cried in arousal, thrusting her manly hips forward as strings of semen flew from her tip. As the last of seeds drip of from her rode, she moaned as she tilted her head back, basking in the afterglow of her release. Her crotch then began to glow brightly, witness the last of her manhood slowly receded within her body as a nub, before being sucked in and reconfigured as a shaved clit. Her hips soon burst out more, making room for the newly formed reproduction organ within her. She took a minute to relax after going through such gruesome, yet erotic transformation and slowly compose herself; however, she knew that the changes were far from over and thus know what to do next.

Bracing herself, the former Darwin bent over in intense delight as she felt holy energy surging through her body, attempting to bring out her full power to the surface. Soon a set of mounds appear on her back, pushing against the skin to it tearing point, something large and growing tried to break free from her back. "Ahh, hyaahhh! Th-They are coming out! Gawww!" At last, she gave shuddering groan as a set of huge, feathery wings like appendages burst right out and extended from out her back. At first it only appears to be two, pink wings that stretch outward about thirteen feet's from her body, yet more wings soon emerged out and end up with four set of wings, representing her statues and powers as an "Ultimate". As all eight wings settled into their new positions on her back, the flow of divine powers become more stable and the erotic flames finally fading away.

"Ohhh…It gone. The evil that has lock away what little goodness for years has now been expelled. Finally, I'm free." Her voice almost sound delightful, for her very being was filled with so much compassion and love, while having not a single stain of corruption in her. Darwin McGrath , the man who very soul was smothered of darkness, had cease to existence. The only remnant of him was the goodness that had now taken the form of a holy angel, all thanks to the divine helmet. Yet it didn't take her long to notice that she was in the complete nude, yet there wasn't any sign of embarrassment or shamed on her expression, only in a state of composure. "But before I do anything, I first must find a new attire for my new form, else it would be undignified to go out like this."

Immediately, a patch of golden stardust began appearing over her chest, then seconds later they started to duplicate and spread, covering her entire body. The first to be rematerialize was the part that cover her breasts turning into a golden, metal breastplates that look like feathers, leaving the rest of her upper chest (along with the top and sides of the breasts) and back to be exposed. The rest of her torso was soon cover in white, leather material that even conceal her womanhood, yet exposing only her smooth belly and upper part of her hip to be shown; as it stops from going to right leg, the left was completely cover in leather and a golden ring place on top of her ankle with strange symbols. Around her waist were two black, leather belts with metal rings over her stomach, while two black belts cover her expose right leg. A pair of high-heel shoes cover her feet, yet one was early cover in feathers, while the other had black laces and a black belt around the side of the feet. Soon the last of the stardust's cover her left arm, becoming a white glove that stretch pass her elbow, while also have a set of small wings around her wrist. Out from the thin air, a pink coat lay on top of her shoulders, with the same symbol inscribed at it, covering her right arm around it, and at the edges are made of the same feathers materials.

Without say another word, the angelic woman spread out her wings and flew through the ceiling, leaving a giant hole in it place. High above in the sky, she can look down on the mortal world and every action mankind are doing right now, either doing good or bad. However, there was only one person she had her sight on now, seeing the young man Ryan now departing out of the antique store. She remembers how horribly she was toward this human today and now needed to help this poor creature out as to mend the human spirit, while also at least tell him the truth about her feelings she had for him, even if that isn't how divine beings like herself should be feeling toward a human. But she feels that she can't fulfil her duty as celestial angel if she can't even fix the wrongs she has done to this mortal and slowly descended downward to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ryan closed the door and walk back to the same alleyway, where he last met with his old 'ex-friend' Darwin. It was hard for him to understand how someone who used to play tag or always be there to help him out, just appear before weeks ago, walking straight at him and start beating Robbie like hell. Then he forces him to take some rare artifacts from his grandfather shop and still went on beating him for fun. It was like seeing someone you cared become a villain, and you have no idea how to help them. usually, someone would quickly turn in the criminal to the police for justice, yet in truth the young man only wanted to help his old friend, even if he didn't want it. "Darwin, is there nothing I can do to help you?"

"There is no need to help me, Ryan." The mature, heavenly voice caught the young man by surprise, turning his head toward the source of the voice. Gazing upward, Ryan gasp at the sight of what he could only describe "most beautiful woman" floated right at him with four set of wings, while concealing her face behind a helmet. It didn't take long for her to carefully landed right next, and from a closer look notice that she was taller than him.

"Wh-Who, or rather what are you? And how do you know my name?" His tone was a mix of fear from the sight of her wings, yet at the same time shyness for seeing her rather attractive figures.

The angelic woman slowly made her way to him, her hips swing that made Robbie blush in excitement. Finally, within reach, she moves her left hand on Ryan shoulder, while the other hand caress his face with such compassion. "Ryan, you had met me here hours ago, when I..." She hesitant for a moment, as if fearing of just saying the words, but knew she had to finish it. "... When I last beat you here and took the mask, promising to see you again next week for another beating." Just the mere mention of that event made Ryan leap away in shocked.

"No...No way! Darwin!? What happen to you!?" The woman understood at how Ryan was feeling now, and trying to move closer again would only make thing weirder, so she chose decided to remain still for the time being.

"It all happen when I wore the mask, not knowing that it held such divine powers beyond mankind imagining. The helmet purges all sign of wickedness and evil from every fiber of my being, while what little goodness I had left alter my mortal body and I transcend into a new plane of existence. As of now, I am no longer the man, in literal term, who once done such heinous crimes and actions; I have now become the very symbol of the seven virtues of heaven, a holy guardian to protect mankind from the darkness."

"...So then, are you still Darwin inside or not," question Ryan, who couldn't help but be nervous around her. It hard enough to believe if somehow Darwin had a quick change of heart from today, but to completely be transformed into a holy being, especially a female one at that by some mask his grandfather had for over a decade.

"Although I possess all his memories, there isn't any trace of his old desires or twisted personality that reside within me. You can say that I was reborn from what purity he barely had, without any trace of his corruption or mortal flaws."

"But then what do you want with me? Isn't that the only reason you came back, just to tell me that you are a literate different person after what you did to me?" Though the helmet hides away her facial expression, Ryan could tell how she truly felt the moment he heard hard soft, melancholy tone come out from her soft lips.

"Ryan...There something I had always wanted to say, yet the old me couldn't do it due to the fear and hatred that caged away the real me," she spoke honest, while moving closer once more within Ryan space. "You were the only person care for me when I was young and lost my mother, you played with me when no one else would. Robbie, I'm so sorry for the things I have done to you, and I would understand if you wish to never see me again, but let me say you the words I always wanted to say; I love you, Ryan."

Ryan was taken back such an astonishing truth, even his expression was literal frozen. In each passing second, Ryan tried to think of a way to respond to such a shocking revelation; should he be disgusted, outrage by how he was treated before, run away from the madness, act nervous by the sudden confession, simply be amazed and so on. In the moment to see how the former Darwin was doing, he witnesses a trail of tears dripping out from the woman helmet, showing just how much she truly cared toward him. In that very moment, he didn't need words to express how he truly feel about the situation; he moves closer to the heavenly angel, wrapping both his hands around her body, while laying his head just above her marvelous breasts. The woman was surprise by Ryan action, yet she couldn't help but move her lips to form a generous smile, place both her arms around him as well, along with her wings covering Ryan body in affection. Minutes afterward, the angel lifted Ryan with both hands, preparing herself before launching up into the nightly sky, showing Ryan the wonders through her eyes and vowing to be together forever...

Epilogue-Three Months Later:

A group of thugs ran down pass an alleyway, with a couple duffel bags held in each of their hands. The criminals all move to a nearby by construction zone, where an old building was in the processing of being teared down by construction workers.

"Where is she!? Is she still behind us," cried one of the thugs, his hand shaking crazy with the gun in hold.

"I just can't believe what we just witness; I thought it was just a stupid rumor about some crazy chick just wearing a cosplay of an angel, not to be a real, freaking one! I think we should just turn us in and avoid getting divine punishment." As the second thug was about to put down the gun, the third thug came in and punch straight at the guy face in annoyance.

"Shut it, both of you idiot's! It matters not if that was a real angel or not, we got away in the end and we can spend all that on my-"

"Celestial Arrow!" Just then a bolt of holy energy in a shape of an arrow flew pass the group and strike at the building, causing such destructive explosion that the building was resulted into a pile of ashes. The group of criminals slowly turned their head toward where the arrow came from, spotted a woman floating in the air with eight wings, while she was using a bow that using the wings on her glove as limbs, while another arrow is ready to be fire.

"Oh God, no! It her, it Angewomon!" Just the sight of the angel caused thug number one to fall to his knee in become defeated, while thug number two simply panic around in fear.

"It over, vile villains of the underworld," cried out Angewomon, her bow aimed straight at them. "Turn yourself to the authority, or would you like to have another test of my divine power!?" It wasn't even a chose for the criminals, after seeing what she did to the building with such power, thus all three to go down on the floor and stay like that till the police. The thugs tried to tell them what had happen, yet none of the officers could believe that an 'angel' actually stop them and toss the story aside as nonsense.

Angewomon left before the polices arrived, as it was better for people to think of her as a rumor then the real deal, caused she hated the idea of being follow and flashed at by paparazzi's. After her rebirth as "Angewomon", she decided to leave her old home and has been spending her whole day helping everyone who are in danger or to stop threats like the thugs. As for her father, she was surprise that he take everything so easily, actually coming to accept the more kinder, compassion person she has become now and wish her well with her mission to saving mankind. She has been also been going through a relationship with Ryan since that night, though sometime she wonders if this was consider okay to do, as she was meant to be pure and a virgin, yet it might be some part of Darwin still alive in her and say it okay to have some fun. She already has another date for tonight with Ryan, as she deserves a momentary break from fighting against all kinds of crimes and danger. And perhaps afterward, the two can enjoy such pleasurable active again like they did last month.

But far from where the event occur, a dark figure lay away in an alleyway, with only two set of red, menacing eyes gazing out from the shadow, and a giant claw emerging out with an unconscious, human man in it grasp. The man appear to be drain of life, looking as pale and skinny than how natural humans should be, while also appearing to have no pants or underwear to conceal his manhood. This creature stops what it was doing when it senses a holy attack nearby, indicated that her 'enemy' has finally reveal itself. "Hehe, he he...I just found myself something very intriguing. Hope she be better than this piece of trash. Ha hah ha..."

To be continued ?


End file.
